


Next Time

by RoseMaryImagination



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because I don't know what else to do for Sokovian, Fix-It of Sorts, Horrible attempt at a Russian accent, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMaryImagination/pseuds/RoseMaryImagination
Summary: Clint smirks, secretly relieved, and holds out his hand, “It's Pietro, right?”.





	Next Time

**A/N: The peaks of inspiration are limited as of late and this was the result of an hour and a half where I could just about grasp at it. I'll try to write more often, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel or it’s characters and I don't make a profit off this unless you count the fun of writing it or the joy when sometimes someone actually reads and likes it.**

**\--xx--**

He's aiming for the next guy trying to puncture his lungs with bullets when he is suddenly flipped upside down and hitting the ground hard on his back.

The shock has him gasping for air and he doesn't immediately respond to the worried yelling over his intercom because of it, until a smug faced platinum blonde, he definitely knows wasn't there a second before, walks by and hits him with a mocking: “You didn't see that coming?” before zipping away in a blur, and then he can't respond at all.

Those are...wait, were his words right? The words starting just above his right foot and curling up his calf? Those words, right? Right.

It’s obviously a big coincidence that the first person to say his words is some super fast mutant guy working with or for Hydra. But it doesn't matter, he doesn't care.

Clint gets up and promptly knocks the lights out of an approaching Hydra grunt with a sharp elbow to the nose.

Okay, so maybe he cares...a little.

After being checked over by a panicked Natasha --even though she hides it pretty well from others, he has known her too long not to catch the small signs-- and later by a much more reasonable medical team in Stark Tower, Clint is slowly getting over the shock that he just met his --possibly-- soulmate and that he is a mutant.

Not so much the whole ‘working for Hydra’ part but all in due time.

What he does know is that the next time he'll see his --possibly-- soulmate he'll give him a taste of his own medicine. ~~Possibly~~ (let's just say soulmate for now ‘cause this is tiring) Soulmate or not, no one gets away with uh...catching him by surprise? Yeah, that's it. No one gets away with catching him by surprise without getting a taste of it for themselves.

That blondie won't know what hit him.

**-xx-**

As it turns out, the next time comes a lot quicker and sooner than he'd thought. Luckily Clint is good at improvising.

Not so lucky in that he doesn't get the chance to say anything, even less do something, when he finally sees him. Probably because they're actually in the middle of a fight on a boat full of creepy Ultron copies and, oh yeah, his soulmate is a fast little fucker and now also on Ultron’s side, apparently.

He's totally not feeling hurt, clearly.

In the end he does yell a quick: “Yeah, you better run.” when the guy speeds off with the uh...magic girl? Not that he even heard him, he was running away with those incredibly muscular thighs of his before Clint could even open his mouth, but you know, it's a start. Err...uhm, and the incredibly muscular part was also clearly just an involuntary observation on his part. He hadn't been staring at all, obviously.

At least he didn't stutter because of the nerves, right? The ones that he obviously did not have, of course.

**-xx-**

The next time he sees his soulmate is just a day after taking the whole ‘hero gang’ to his sister's house.

If the look of surprise on all their faces at the realisation that he still had family had been funny, if a bit insulting, then the look of shock on his soulmate’s face when he fell through the ceiling, after Clint’s well aimed bullet, is hilarious.

It's also with an ill hidden amount of smugness that he looks down at the ~~boy~~ , no, man. “What? You didn't see that coming?”.

The handsome --Wait...handsome? Well, he's certainly not NOT handsome...or cute-- blondie’s eyes grow wide as saucers even as he says it and it’s with a look of astonishment that he opens his mouth and answers with surprising calmness, although his face betrays his excitement, “So, you vanna ghelp me up?”

Clint smirks, secretly relieved, and holds out his hand, “It's Pietro, right?”.


End file.
